


Sun

by justanafterthought



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Oneshot, bucky likes the sun, this was originally posted on my main
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-17 17:58:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9336071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanafterthought/pseuds/justanafterthought
Summary: Prompt: Can you write an imagine where Bucky really loves the sun? Because between the last seventy five years, he's only been on missions in machine-mode, in stasis, or just underground or something, so he hasn't really experienced the sun. So whenever he's caught in a patch of sun, he'll do a Timothy Greene and kind of just spread his arms. Bonus if he compares Steve to the sun, but I don't know how that would fit. Thanks.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (note copied from my original work)
> 
> "I know I've said this on a lot of my fics lately, but if this is not up to par with my usual stuff, I sincerely apologize. I'm kind of going through a rough time at the moment."

All the Soldier knew was cold.  He wasn’t allowed to feel the heat, wasn’t given the privilege. Most of his missions were based in the winter, thus his name. He was a machine, made up of wires and electricity; heat only fries the circuits. So, he was kept in the cold, in stasis between his missions, frozen in time until he was once again useful to his handlers.

It was after he was taken in by Steve Rogers that he realized just how much he loved the sun. Laying out on the fire escape was a favorite pastime of his, listening to the cars below as he soaked in as much sun as possible. He didn’t know that this kind of warmth was possible, the kind that encloses around you like a blanket; not scorching, but comfortable.

Steve would often find him outstretched, hands reaching up towards the light as if he could pull the sun closer, and he would simply smile at the scene in front of him. Whether he was fighting with the Avengers, running errands with Steve, or simply sitting in his spot on the fire escape, he make sure to be grateful for the heat. He’d stretch his arms to soak in the sun, the brilliant light warming his face, leaving behind pink against his cheeks.

On those inevitable rainy days, where there was nothing to soak in outside except rain, Bucky would feel slightly miserable. It was those days that he’d curl up on the couch next to Steve, and he’d realize just how warm he was. While his memories were still blurry at best, he could remember the winters he’d spent with Steve in their little apartment in Brooklyn, where their situation was switched. Steve was always the cold one, the one who needed the heat the most. And now, here he was, acting like the sun.

“Sorry it’s raining Buck. I know how much you like the light.” Bucky flexed his toes, pulling the blanket closer to him as he turned to look at Steve.

“It’s alright,” Bucky said, leaning in to rest his head against Steve’s shoulder, “I’ve got you.” Steve smiled that brilliant smile of his, the one that lit up a room, and pressed a kiss to the top of Bucky’s head. “You’re my sun.”

When the rain subsided, Steve always made sure that all the windows were open, the curtains pulled back to let in as much sun as possible.  Bucky would move from the fire escape to the living room, planting himself on the carpeting, Steve either reading on the couch or drawing at his desk.

“You know, when I was- " He cuts himself off. "- most of the missions took place in the winter,” his eyes closed as he laid.

“Is that how you got the name?” Steve made sure to keep his sentence vague. 

“I assume so,” he said, moving his arms under his head, “I didn’t get to experience the sun a lot. Probably wouldn’t have even if I was called the Summer Soldier.” Bucky tried to pass the comment as a joke, but his voice lacked the humor that he’d usually put behind a punchline.  “I hadn’t known this kind of warmth was possible.” Steve smiled over at him, moving to lay down next to Bucky on the carpet. Bucky unconsciously moved closer, his fingers entwining with Steve’s.

“You ever realize that you’re a goddamn furnace Stevie?” That got a chuckle out of Steve. “Though ‘my sun’ rolls off the tongue better than ‘goddamn furnace’.”

Laying next to Steve made Bucky realize just how possible it was to feel the warmth, and he felt comfortable. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Go over to my main:  
> http://archiveofourown.org/users/jecroisentoi
> 
> Thanks,  
> Dorian  
> (My writing style has gotten a bit better since this. This was originally written in early January, 2015.)


End file.
